User talk:ImperfectXIII
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the On a Cross and Arrow/Gallery page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, you should after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 05:39, February 7, 2013 Hello ImperfectXIII Its always nice to see a fellow Brony/Pegasister/Catooniac. Thank you for welcoming me to Wiki!AusieFox (talk) 19:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC)AusieFox Admin rights Congratulations, due to your excellent contributions to the wiki, I've decided to give you administrator rights! is a helpful page for what administrators can do. If you have questions, don't hesitate to contact me on my talkpage, and I will try to answer them as quickly as I can. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, wow, that's so cool. Thank you, I'm honored. ImperfectXIII (talk) 22:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Many congratulations on earning admin rights, ImperfectXIII! -- Abcron (talk) 03:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Doctor Whooves Okay, I have tired to improve the Doctor Whooves story. Brillaint, Now "Give it a Go" : Good work, but you don't need to keep me updated on your progress. Edit at your own pace and other users will add to it. Also be sure to leave your signature on your talk page posts. Signature button's right up there in the edit window. ImperfectXIII (talk) 21:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Hah! take thar! For deleting the oringial links. Block on MLP:FiM Wiki Um... excuse me, but I was blocked from the MLP:FiM wiki by Ozank for a reason I would like to discuss. I can't talk to Ozank because thats part of my ban, and because your an admin there, I am here to disscuss. : Looking at your user page on the MLP:FiM Wiki, I see that you aren't currently blocked -- nor does it look like you've ever been blocked. : But you have made several edits on articles that are either not covered by the show itself or are only covered in fan works (i.e.: SHED.MOV). Those kinds of facts don't belong on the official Wiki (which is what this Fan Wiki is for), and I can only suggest you refrain from making such edits. : I hope that helps in some way, but as for this block, I'm afraid I don't see the issue. ImperfectXIII (talk) 00:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll stop Cassius Nightshade Can you delete Cassius Nightshade? Twilight Sparkle (talk) 03:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Cassius Nightshade Delete Cassius Nightshade, please? It should've been moved to the Bronies Wiki. Twilight Sparkle (talk) 03:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) : I moved it to the article creator's sandbox. 04:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You can delete the OCS Castle and Cassius Nightshade now they have pages on Bronies Wiki.--Daipenmon (talk) 16:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for the heads up. 17:53, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Balloon Party/Sori 52 Thanks for fixing a few of my entries. I know my formatting isnt perfect yet and i can't upload images from work where i do most of these but hopefully i can help get the music portion of the brony fandom a little more present on here in the future. Regadless, thanks!! 00:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your helping on getting those entries up to spec. I can't upload images from work but i appreciate that you got those up for me. I'll def try to get new entries in the future that fill this wiki's format more closely now that i have some better idea on how they should work (although that will take some practice). Regardless, thanks for your help! Thefreewave (talk) 00:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to help. 02:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Time Shift OC Hello im lunakilla98 i made a article for my character Time Shift and well its been requsted for deletion im new here and i would like to know why if i have done something wrong i feel bad and would like help to make it better if you could please tell me whats wrong —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lunakilla98 (talk • ) 19:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Typically, this Wiki doesn't allow pages for OCs (original characters) unless the OC is really popular or well-known. In such cases, the OC should have a page about them on the Bronies Wiki. Otherwise, you can always have your OC's page in your sandbox or as a blog post. 19:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Though because the fan fiction where he appears also has a page, his role in that fan fiction could be described on its page, in a character section.-- 19:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Restoring anonymous editing Hey, I was just wondering if you could leave a message on this forum before I send it off to Wikia, though if you don't want to, I'll totally understand, and try sending it off to Wikia as-is.-- The Secret Life of Rarity I have a question regarding the fanfiction by BronyWriter, he is the writer of the fanfiction The Secret Life of Rarity where Rarity is a serial killer. I was thinking about uploading it to the MLP Fan wiki (along with it's two sequels). But it is pretty violent, so would this fanfiction be flagged as mature? FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :If it's violent, then yes, it should definitely have a disclaimer. 01:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) MrCakeDragonMan Jest542 (talk) 04:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC)hello mr imperfectXIII, by any chance could you put the link of MRcakes YT page on the spike wiki? :Done. 04:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Button Mash I was wondering, is there a reason Button Mash doesn't have his own page yet? Wratched (talk) 20:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Not really. If he's featured in enough fan labor to warrant having his own page, by all means. Otherwise, he can be featured in a character section on the Button's Adventures page. 21:01, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Re:citation. Jananimations mentions the future of the series on his youtube channel. But I don't know how to cite it on this wiki. Wratched (talk) 13:51, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::You can take a screenshot of the YouTube comment and archive it, like I've done here. 13:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade Ponisinger Hey, since you're admin, do you think you could make my wiki page "Shade Ponsinger" protective? 'Cause I don't want the same person to vandalize my wiki page again. Sincerely, Tison King aka ShadeAutisticPon3 (talk) 02:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I went ahead and did that. Again, my apologies for all the vandalism. 02:12, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Primary work My bad. If that is the case, take mine down. Thanks for telling me. ZH115 (talk) 19:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. 19:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) OC pony Why did you delete my post? :Well, on top of it being nothing more than a paragraph of biography and the rest of the page just placeholder text, this Wiki doesn't hold pages for OC (original character) ponies unless that OC is really popular and has been featured in a lot of fan labor. Pages for OC ponies would be more at home here, which is dedicated to them. 03:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with OC pages? I thought this was a FAN wiki. 14:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :This is a Fan LABOR Wiki. It deals mostly with fanmade stories, music, games, and videos. I became an admin after these policies are put into place, so I can only guess they were to cut down on the number of OC pony pages. :There's a much better wiki for putting up pages for OC ponies -- the Bronies Wiki. 16:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::If I'm not mistaken, that rule was put into place because this is a wiki, and as such anybody should be able to edit pages, not just to copyedit, but to add information, and with lesser known OCs, it was assumed that only the people who originally created them would know significantly enough about them to be able to add information about them. That's also the reason that pages can't be created for works that haven't been published yet except using information that has been released in a place where the general public (or general fandom, I suppose) can see it, because otherwise only the person/people making the work would be able to add information about it.-- Commission: My Baby Sister comic I made this page, so can you put it back on the wikia page, please? Ben800013 Ability to rename images? Hello, I was wondering if there is a way to rename images without any special rights/ or if there is somewhere to apply for this ability? Many images keep getting deleted or overwritten because people do not bother to name them different things, and it'd be much easier to organize if ... well, the same image didn't keep getting overwritten by another person uploading something with the same name. I think MLP wiki has these as IC rights, but I've only ever had Admin status on Wiki Answers, so I'm unusre of how that works exactly. Could you maybe clear this up for me/ Help me out? Thanks! Nitsua Xepher! 21:34, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Image control rights do exist on this Wiki, but I don't have the ability to grant them. You could check with Jonny Manz about that. 21:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Alright, will do, thanks! Nitsua Xepher! 21:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't deleted the Comics I made those comics for anyone who can look at it. Would you please undeleted? :I'm all for making content for people to see, but you're creating multiple pages with bare-bones content. As I've said on the pages themselves, it would be better for them all to be on a single page instead of separate pages with a single paragraph each. 01:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Page Removal ~ Regal Yeah, it's my page from a couple years ago, and I was talking with one of the admins about removing it because of the inaccurate information on it, and the fact that the project hasn't been a thing for nearly two years... Made that edit before he got back to me. Brony12345 (talk) 05:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, if you say so. 05:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Since it was your personal project, I went ahead and deleted it.-- Fan Film Section for Dash Academy Removal Again, a project that I left before it was even developed... that project hasn't been a thing since 2012. I made that edit removing the fan animation section of it without talking to any of the admins, my apologies for that. Brony12345 (talk) 05:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think that's useful, good information as I said in my undoing edit summary, so I don't support its removal.-- Inappropriate Username Hi, I'm the user that originally had a foul name, "S***tyS***tyS**tS**tS**t", and I have changed my username to "TheIdiotAbroad". I could only contact you through another wiki, so could you please unblock me in the MLP wiki? Sorry about that. I didn't realize it wouldn't be permitted. TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 19:58, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :Certainly. Thanks for understanding. 20:01, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, so I just have to wait until tomorrow then? ::TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 20:23, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I lifted your ban. You can contribute to the Wiki right away. 20:24, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Still says I'm blocked. I can't make any edits. In the contributions log, it says you unblocked me, but attempting to edit my profile tells me this, and I quote: "Start of block: 04:29, February 28, 2014 Expirty of block: 04:29, March 1, 2014" ::::Before you unblocked me, it told me the expiry time was indefinite, so something must have changed. I can wait it out if need be. ::::TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 20:37, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Strange. I'll see what I can do. Apologies for the inconvenience. 20:44, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! I'm unblocked now. :::::::TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 21:46, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Turquoise Blitz Why is the page I made being marked for deletion? :I've already stated why; see the Wiki guidelines for more info. 07:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC) hi hi, I was planning to make a Crossover Yu-Gi-Oh Duel, My Character and King Sombra will battle. so can i do it? :By all means, but it needs to first be published on another site like Fanfiction.net or FIMFiction before it can have a summary page here. See Guidelines for more info. 15:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Frontdoor6 I couldn't help but notice a little aggressive heat going on between you and this Frontdoor6 guy. I also noticed it on FIM Wiki, do you mind me asking what the problem is? :I won't involve you anymore than necessary, but Frontdoor6 has a personal vendetta against Equestria Girls, as you can see in my talk page archives, to the point at which he's harassed both me and Meghan McCarthy on Twitter as part of some sort of "Equestria Girls isn't canon" crusade. :I've tried being patient with him in the past, to little effect. 17:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I know him, I've read his story and talk to him on PMs. He's really a good guy and a true friend. if I recall correctly, he tried to fix the argument you and him had, but he says you kept ignoring him. Also, he doesn't harasses Meghan, he just asks her question like everyone else dose, Meghan also said to him that she didn't mind his tweets, otherwise she wouldn't be on Twitter. And so what if he's against EG, he's not the first one. He's explained to me his theory on how EG and FIM are separate, and I have to admit, he makes good points. I think he started talking to you on Twitter because you kept blocking him, so he couldn't talk to you there. :Be that as it may -- and no offense to you -- his attempts to "fix the argument" strike me as the methods of one who's heavily biased. :Yes, he's not the only person against EG, but he's the only one I know of on the Wiki who lets it affect his editing. The lengths to which he's gone to separate FiM from EG have been disruptive, and how personally he takes it has no place on the Wiki. 18:19, May 11, 2014 (UTC) What does he edit, exactly? :See for yourself. 18:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Look, EG has always been a spin-off. If you type in on google "MLP spin-off", you'll find EG pages everywhere. But this isn't that, this is about you and Frontdoor6's issues. I've seen the edits he's done and I think he's just trying to be fair to everyone's opinion, people who are with "and" against EG. There are some parts of some pages that have unnecessary clarifications. For example, Celestia's page where it says at the top that she was mentor of Twilight and Sunset. That is a little too much clarification, it's mostly spin-off info. It's mostly like putting at the top of Rarity's page that she became Nightmare Rarity in the comics. :Edits are not only about being "fair"; you also need to be objective and unbiased. And Frontdoor6's pattern of editing tells me he's very clearly biased. :Celestia being Twilight and Sunset's mentor? That is valid info that has no reason to be removed. :Rarity being Nightmare Rarity in the comics? It's not at the top of the page, but that's also valid info. :Let's say I was a member on the Star Wars Wiki, but I absolutely hated Episodes I, II, and III. If I wanted to be a worthwhile contributor, I'd have to be willing to acknowledge Episodes I, II, and III to be able to edit around them. I'd have to be willing to acknowledge the entire franchise, not just parts of it I like. That is being objective and unbiased. 19:26, May 11, 2014 (UTC) So lets say EG isn't part of the main show or it's storyline, that part about Sunset would still be there anyway? :Yes. 20:03, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you should've told Frontdoor6 that. Just keep things clarified, on that Celestia page, it should say this. "She was also the mentor of Twilight Sparkle (and SS in Equestria Girls) and referred to her as my faithful student." that way, it can be both unbiased and fair or whatever you want to call it. The info would still be there, but it would be explain in a way that clarifies that it's info from something outside the show. :Now that is an unnecessary clarification, because it's been stated that EG takes place after season three. It's outside the show, but it still falls on a set timeline. :I've debated this up and down with Frontdoor6 already; I'd rather not debate it any longer. 20:23, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, it's set between season 3 and 4, but that's all it is, SET there. it doesn't actually happen in the point in time in the actual show's storyline. Like how the return of Queen Chrysalis was set between seasons 2 and 3, but it didn't actually happen in that point in the show's storyline either. And that clarification I mentioned didn't have anything to do with where EG was set, it's just the matter of stating that it's info from a separate thing. :Whatever. I'm done talking about this. 20:42, May 11, 2014 (UTC) alright, lets move on then. No offence, but I agree with Frontdoor's theory, I say EG and FIM are separate things that each have their own version of the characters. Like, the Twilight in FIM doesn't go through the events of EG, but that's how things should be, everyone should be free to have their own opinion. And men like us should learn to accept everyone's opinion, I accept Frontdoor's opinion, I accept your opinion. But the question is, can YOU accept HIS opinion. :I accept his opinion, but like I said, opinions shouldn't affect one's edits. 21:06, May 11, 2014 (UTC) well just think about what I've been saying. By the way, don't be so hard on Frontdoor. He's had things rough. Just so you know, he's Asperger's. Did he not tell you that? EG a spin-off? When you told me to prove it just now, that's going back to when it was first announced, it'll take forever to find that article. And even if I did, I wouldn't know how to get it up on here. Plus, you don't need proof that it's a spin-off, it's stated everywhere, it been called that since it started. :You can't say "it's stated everywhere" and expect me to accept that as fact. If it was "stated everywhere", we wouldn't be having this discussion in the first place. 18:28, May 11, 2014 (UTC) But why do toy think it's based off a new line of toys? Why it's never referenced in the show? Why always listed in "Spin-off media? It's always been called a spin-off, after all these months with everyone saying it, how can you think it's not a spin-off? This should be it http://www.equestriadaily.com/2013/02/mlp-spin-off-series-confirmed-rumor.html :Are you determined to argue this all day? :Whether or not I think it's a spin-off is irrelevant. What matters -- what has always mattered -- is if it's officially called a spin-off. :And this article is outdated and has somewhat inaccurate info. It specifies a spin-off series that was supposed to launch in 2013, and none did. 18:41, May 11, 2014 (UTC) So what makes you think it isn't a spin-off? :Like I said, it doesn't matter what I think. 19:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Jim Miller on Twitter Hey man, I just looked at the big fuss on Big Jim's twitter page, you were there too. Can you believe all that rubbish they were saying to him. The way they spat at him and Meghan McCarthy was disgusting. :Some people will find any excuse to complain. I don't think much of it. 21:46, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I know. But still, Meghan isn't to blame. She said FS wasn't going to be a S4 character, I was a little ticked about that when I saw Three's a Crowd. But if you think about it, he didn't really stay in long enough to become a proper character, he barely spoke and his names is only mentioned once, it's the credits. He was barely a character at all, and it wasn't even Meghan who had him put on. The first time it was M.A.larson, the second one is unknown for now. But I think people just find it weird because those two episodes were written by Meghan, but she probably had nothing to do with his brief appearances. Re: The Equestrian Asylum: Pinkness Mixed In Blood http://www.fimfiction.net/story/190571/the-equestrian-asylum-pinkness-mixed-with-blood The fanfic can be found there.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 19:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, but that's not the only issue. The story's Wiki article is just a copy/paste of the story; it has to be simply a summary of the story as a whole. 20:31, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Why not tell that to Derpkat2391, herself?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I suppose it applies to both of you, since it's her story and you're the one who created the page. Why not take a look at other fan fiction pages on the Wiki to get an idea of how the page should be structured? 21:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::I only made the page since stuff like it ain't allowed at Bronies wiki, plus l ain't the one who wrote the dang story, Derpkat was.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: PMV Ok. ThanksDBZFan12 (talk) 01:50, June 3, 2014 (UTC) #66567 What I meant is it's highly unlikely to be proved false so I feel the disclaimers are redundant (and pollute the statement as such, exaggerating its uncertainty). Besides, AJ doesn't "claim" anything: we only know this from AB's words, so that phrase is incorrect in any case. — Ivan Pozdeev 23:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) "Dragonfire" Spike Hey dude, I was just looking on Spike's page on FIM wiki and I noticed on the Temp section, there's a human. You do know it's a fake add, right? It's just fan-made and not official show stuff. :Depends on what you mean by "fake". What it advertises is fake, but the ad itself is real -- it was made by DHX Media. That makes it official. 20:47, June 16, 2014 (UTC)